familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Neckervis (1679-c1740)
Charles Neckervis appears to be the son of John and Jane Ankerwis, baptised in St Just in Penwith Cornwall on 8th February 1679. It should be noted that the 'Neckervis' surname is often spelt in a variety of ways in official transcripts. Other spellings of the name include 'Neckerwis', 'Ankerwis', 'Neckerwise' and 'Neckavaries'. The variances appears to be based on the location where the record keeper was based, for example 'Neckerwiz' is used mostly in Madron while 'Neckervis' is used in St Just in Penwith, and 'Ankerwis' is used in both. The Neckervis surname however does seem to have evolved from the area near St Just in Penwith, and doesn't appear to have moved far from this area at all until the 19th century. It may initially have been a misinterpretation of someone trying to pronounce the surname 'Nicholas', which is also well used in the same area, or a deviation of the surname 'Nankervis', which was taken from a place name in the parish of St Mawgan, Pyclar, Cornwall. Marriage Charles married Jane Edwards at St Just in Penwith on 30th October 1703.His surname was recorded as 'Ankerwis' on the marriage record. She was the daughter of Thomas and Alice Edwards (nee Holla). Charles and Jane would settle in St Just in Penwith and had 9 known children there, including some multiple births. This included a set of twins and a set of triplets. Wheal Carne Tin Bounds In the 1730s, Charles (along with 13 other men - all miners - including his son James), were involved in a court case surrounding the will of one Thomas Carweth. The group was led by a man called John Borlace. Borlace and the miners believed they had been granted tin bounds in a mine known as Wheal Carne in St Just in Penwith. Tin bounds were an ancient legal arrangement used in Cornwall where a miner (or 'bounder') pitched stones at the four corners of the land they intended to work. Tin bounds did not confer any rights of ownership, but did provide protection against others mining for tin in the same plot. Borlace and the miners believed that the tin bounds of Wheal Carne were three parts in the hands of Thomas Carweth, with the remaining quarter being in the hands of a William Shakorloy (a former employee or person known to the Carweth family). Borlace and miners believed that they were passed the title to this tin bound in July 1723 and were entitled to the mining benefits as a result. Peter Carweth, the son and executor of Thomas Carweth's will, disputed this claim and filed suit. He claimed that all 4 parts of the tin bounds had been in the possession of his father and, although they knew the man named William Shakerloy, the tin bound he claimed ownership of was never in his possession. The case appears to have been contentious, with each opposing party countering each other's arguments over a period of several years. It is unclear at this stage which side was successful in the suit. Charles' sons Charles and James both had property to leave their children upon their deaths - did they obtain this ability as a result of the suit? Death The death and burial of Charles is also currently unknown, the date of 1740 being an approximation. Some websites attribute his burial to the 1st February 1753 in Morvah, but this is unlikely due a will for this Charles written and proven in January of 1753 describing his children, who would have been born in the 1740s. The children of our Charles were born between 1704 and 1717, much too early for the Charles named in the will. The will also mentions a daughter, Lydia, as being alive, when the two daughters named Lydia from our Charles both died in infancy. The will is more appropriately attributed to his son Charles, whose children are correctly named. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Charles and Jane Neckervis' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=839802), marriage record 839802 for Charles Nekervis and Jane Edwards *West Penwith Resources, St. Just in Penwith Marriage Register 1599-1900, http://west-penwith.org.uk/justmarc.htm, marriage of Charles Nekervis and Jane Edwards *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-CJ8 : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Margaret Nekervis, 25 Oct 1704; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J9SP-ZLY : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Charles Ankerwis, 23 Feb 1707; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NBZB-JHM : accessed 31 Dec 2012), James Ankervis, 19 Feb 1709; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org), Baptism databse record 843758, transcribed from Bishop's Transcripts *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-DRF : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Christopher Nekervis, 08 May 1712; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-459 : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Lydia Nekervis, 08 May 1712; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRM3-W8F : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Jane Nekervis, 28 Mar 1715; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRM9-JWY : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Mary Nekervis, 06 Jun 1717; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-9XK : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Martha Nekervis, 06 Jun 1717; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NBZB-ZHW : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Lydia Nekervis, 06 Jun 1717; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England Deaths and Burials, 1538-1991," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JZYY-X5W : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Jane Ankerwis, 15 Jun 1757; citing REFERENCE-ERROR, reference p. 4; FHL microfilm 254190. *Misc. Cornish Will and Administration Abstracts (part 2), 1602 through 1816, (http://webs.lanset.com/azazella/willscor2_pen.html), Charles Nekervis, tinner of Morvah, Vol.4, p.42 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=843758), baptism record 843758 for James Ankerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=843703), baptism record 843703 for Margaret Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=843985), baptism record 843985 for Mary Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=843986), baptism record 843986 for Martha Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=582384), burial record 582384 for Mary Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=582385), burial record 582385 for Martha Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=582386), burial record 582386 for Lydia Nekerwis Category:Married in 1703 Category:Married in St Just in Penwith